


Fishing

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tries to convince Sara to go on a fishing trip with him. Really short but just a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

"Please?" he asked, staring up at her with his big, blue eyes.

"Absolutely not," Sara replied, crossing her arms across her chest, squinting in the sunlight. They were sitting on their deck overlooking the golden sand and clear, blue ocean on the Panamanian beach.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Michael tried again, tugging her hands into his. "Please, Sara?"

"Why don't you go with Lincoln? He loves fishing." she replied.

"Because I'd rather go with you." Michael replied, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"He's busy?" Sara asked, raising her eyebrows.

Michael smiled sheepishly. "He and LJ are going into town for the day."

"Sick of the beach so soon?" Sara asked.

Michael shrugged, looking out at the ocean from their deck. "Maybe. I guess they just wanted to do something other than swim and surf all day."

"And you don't?"

Michael smiled, shaking his head. "Not yet. Besides, doesn't a nice, quiet day in a boat sound nice?"

"Maybe...but I don't even know how to fish." Sara pointed out.

Michael shrugged. "I'm told I'm a great teacher."

"Is that so?"

"Yup." Michael replied, smiling as he tugged on her hand, pulling her out of her seat and into his lap. "Come on, just you and me. We'll sit in the boat, enjoy the sun and the water. Maybe we'll go for a swim afterward..."

"That does sound nice..." Sara said, entwining their fingers in her lap as she leaned back against his chest.

"Maybe afterwards, we can have a bonfire and cook the fish we catch. And, if you want, I can run down to the grocery store and get some ice cream for dessert?"

"Hmmm" Sara said, leaning her head back so her face was inches from his. "What kind of ice cream?"

"Chocolate." Michael said, smiling as he bent his head down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Sara turned in his lap so she could gently run her fingers over his closely cropped hair.

"You drive a hard bargain, Scofield."

"Is that so?" Michael replied with a smirk.

Sara nodded, smiling as she stood up and grabbed Michael's hands. "Lead the way."


End file.
